Tetra Harkinian
Click here to return to characters page... : : "When do we get to blow shit up?" : '-- Tetra Harkinian' Tetra Harkinian is the criminal sister of Zelda McLinkerson, who doesn't give a shit about anything, and has nothing to lose. The only bond that keeps this outlaw from the seas in strict alliances with the GN and it's allies is due to her family ties that she is obligated to honor and defend. Tetra and her fellow pirates can break any law as they wish, and sometimes within favor of the Sniperdragon Kingdom, or most likely Hyrule, if the Hero King demands it. Tetra has also saved Aryll from Colonel Masako's mercenary raid on Outset island. Unable to search for survivors, the young orphan was the first in Tetra's sights, in whom have also been involved with the rescue operations at the Forsaken Fortress, working with Link in the process and freeing his sister when she was a child. However, it may have not been the same Link as of the present era. When she took Aryll in at the age of 15, Tetra taught the young lioness cub a few tricks and tips on basic combat and guerilla warfare. Aryll then announced her departure at 18 to locate her brother. The current body of the Hyrule Kingdom was undiscovered and unknown to both Tetra and Aryll, to start off, the young lioness began her hunt in Africa, whom later has been involved in mercenary work. Ever since Aryll played it solo, Tetra was also searching for her sister. Upon discovery, she was greeted by her sister, along with an escort of SKMC and STAG troops who reached her boat before the Adion navy noticed beforehand. Tetra and her crew was then secured in the hands of the Sniperdragon Kingdom military, and Tetra was offered a choice to join their armies. She accepted, yet she was in for another surprise, meeting Aryll once again as an agent of STAG. Ever since then, Tetra was also involved with the freedom fighter front, known as the Smash Club. A group of fighters from all franchises who lost their homes due to corporate greed and domestic terrorism from the US government... Alignment *Allied (Rogue) Race *Hylian Nationality *Kingdom of Hyrule (Loosely affiliated) Orientation *Sniperdragon Kingdom Marine Corps (SKMC) - Staff Sergeant(Upon enlistment), Captain(As of 2016) *Special Tactical Armed Governments (STAG) - Captain *Hyrule Kingdom Navy - Vice Admiral *Hylian Raiders (Gang) - Pirate Queen Arsenal *For primary weapons, Tetra's role in being a saboteur in favor of both SKMC and STAG speaks of her destructive abilities. She favors any explosives or ballistics, such as the XM-30 Thor GL, and the MQL-360 Vanguard GL. For assault rifles, she favors nothing other than her trustee AK X-74 Dragon. For a balanced loadout, she would likely take the XM-70 Tiberon automatic gauss rifle... *Her secondaries are either the P-950 Viper SMG, the RX-857 Diamondback revolver, or throwable energy knives... *Her current melee weapons are either STAG combat knives, or a dual-combo of the Exxidus energy rapiers... Evolution (To be added) Family *Undefined mother *Link McLinkerson - Brother-In-Law *Zelda McLinkerson - Sister *Aryll McLinkerson - Sister-In-Law Trivia *Tetra is originated from the Legend of Zelda: WInd Waker franchise. However, this concept of Tetra is an older version compared to the younger Tetra in the original game. It is said according to Wind Waker, Tetra is actually Princess Zelda in alternate appearance, however this Tetra is the sister of EoA's Zelda... *The name Tetra is also used as the name of a Corpus weapon in Warframe, that shoots bolts of energy... *Tetra's STAG assault uniform appears to have both the noticable insignias of both ranks, Sergeant and Captain, which are found on the ADF pauldron addon... Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Specialists